


Smells Like Burnt Toast

by pendots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically a florist au and a bakery au smushed into one, because i love fluff, implied tsukkiyama too because i love to imply things, the daisuga is kind of implied?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was going to kill him. He could practically see Suga's apologetic smile as he placated Hinata the newly-deaf-and-probably-crying bouquet delivery boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells Like Burnt Toast

Was one piece of toast too much to ask for?

It was questions like this which plagued the mind of one Hinata Shouyou as he dashed down the street.

He had only put a slice of bread in the toaster for a couple minutes! Sure, he had forgotten about it until the stench of burnt bread reached him as he was tugging his shirt on, but who could blame him?! He was pretty sure he was running late for work.

Hinata knew Suga probably wouldn't yell too loudly at him for arriving late; he might admonish him and send him on his route with a shake of his head. It was really Daichi that Hinata was nervous about. The two owners of the flower shop were opposites in the purest form, but they complemented each other perfectly. Hinata winced just imagining the icy stare that Daichi was likely to fix upon Hinata as he saw the delivery boy rushing into the shop ten minutes late.

It was in the midst of this nerve-wracking train of thought that the tragic smell of burning bread reached poor Shouyou.

After managing to unplug the toaster and pull the scorched remnants of toast out without burning or electrocuting himself, Hinata had taken one glance at the clock and sped out the door without another thought. It was a shame that he had left his bike at the flower shop or else he could have gotten there faster…

Daichi was going to kill him. He could practically see Suga's apologetic smile as he placated Hinata the newly-deaf-and-probably-crying bouquet delivery boy.

\---

Despite Hinata fearing for his life, he came to the unfortunate realization that there was no way he could bike around cheerily delivering flowers on an empty stomach.

Thus Hinata found himself ducking into the first bakery he saw, about two blocks from the florist.

He gasped for breath, looking around desperately for a clock.

"Gwaah… I'm not late yet! Phew…" Relief flooded his voice. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started slowly walking toward the counter.

The bakery was surprisingly empty. Hinata had expected that a moderately fancy place like this would be packed with people eating breakfast. Had he come to the wrong place…?

Brightly colored cupcakes and elegantly iced cinnamon rolls in a display case caught his eye. Definitely not the wrong place, then. Hinata let out a little gasp of delight, running up to see everything from desserts to biscuits to loaves of bread. The delicacies were surrounded by bright wrappers and plastic flowers, bringing an aura of joy to the food sparkling in front of Hinata’s eyes.

A tiny cough - which sounded suspiciously like a bad attempt at covering up a huff of amusement - distracted Hinata from his staring. For the first time since thundering into the bakery, Hinata laid eyes on an actual baker.

"…can I help you?" the employee behind the counter asked, his voice an odd combination of uncomfortable and forced friendliness. He seemed to be unable to meet Hinata's eyes for more than a second at a time. Perhaps he was shy? Or maybe he was just bad with customer service…

Hinata hurried to the main counter with a delighted smile. "Yes!" he chirped. He straightened his back and put his arms to his sides as if he was taking orders. It felt like the right thing to do.

The baker - his name tag helpfully provided the name 'Kageyama' - shifted awkwardly. "Uh. Sorry. This is the bakery's first day," he muttered, looking down at the counter. "You actually got here only a few minutes after we opened."

Hinata blinked. "Oh," he murmured. He grinned in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. "Well, congrats on opening!"

Kageyama looked mildly embarrassed. He managed a nod and a stiff "thank you" before he was back to business.

"So… since it is so early, we don't have very many things fully ready at this moment. You seemed like you were in a hurry, though." The slightest hint of sarcasm drifted into Kageyama's voice. Hinata had the feeling that he had just seen a glimpse of the baker's true personality. He chuckled despite the odd look Kageyama gave him.

"Yes, I'm late for work," Hinata said with a shrug.

A frigid panic settled into Hinata's veins.

"AAGH! I almost forgot! I'm late for work!" he cried, his volume making Kageyama cringe.

Before the baker could say anything, Hinata started fishing through his wallet. "Do you have any bread?! I burned my toast this morning and I just want to eat!" he wailed. He seemed ready to drop to his knees and beg.

Kageyama was lost for words. _This guy is ridiculous…!_ He managed a mute nod before ducking into the kitchen.

When he returned with a few fresh slices of wheat bread, Hinata's eyes were gleaming. His face was reminiscent of a man being fed after starving for weeks. Kageyama had to bite back a sarcastic comment, orders to be nice to the customers echoing in his mind.

"Here you go," he said simply, offering the bread to Hinata along with a couple napkins. "Don't burn yourself, it's still warm."

The idiot was running in place now, as if that was likely to make him go faster. Kageyama's desire to roll his eyes was unbelievably strong.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata took a quick bite out of the bread, heedless of Kageyama's warning. "Uwoaah! This is so good!" he sang, turning to meet Kageyama's eyes. "Your baking is really incredible!"

Kageyama spluttered at the unexpectedly genuine praise – and for plain wheat bread, of all things. "Shut up!" he shot back without thinking. He paled when he realized his words.

Hinata appeared to be the opposite of offended. He laughed brightly, finishing his first slice of bread and balancing the second one precariously on his napkin. "Thank you again, Kageyama! Best of luck to you!" He began speed-walking to the door. "See you around!"

Kageyama made a weak attempt at waving goodbye, but Hinata just gave him a sunny smile before bolting down the sidewalk. Kageyama had just enough time to glimpse Hinata’s determined frown before the door swung shut and he was gone.

Finally noticing what his customer had left on the counter, Kageyama's eyes practically bugged out of his skull.

Money enough for at three loaves of bread lay rumpled on the counter. Next to the bills were a pen and a folded napkin with a quick and messy scrawl on it.

_Thanks for breakfast, that bread was like gwaah! I work at the florist a few blocks from here, so come if you ever need flowers! Good luck with your first day! Do your best! -Hinata_

Kageyama just shook his head. What a bewildering person. He couldn't help but wonder if he would get used to Hinata’s whirlwind personality if given the chance. If nothing else, maybe he could order some real flowers from him to put on the tables instead of the plastic ones Kageyama had bought last-minute…

A head poked out from the kitchen. "What, are you daydreaming about him already?" Tsukishima chortled, wiggling his eyebrows and being overall way too smug.

Kageyama's face went bright red. He pointedly ignored the question and asked instead, "Hey, why the hell aren't you in charge of customers?! You know I'm not good at talking to people!"

"Not with that attitude," Tsukishima quipped airily.

He barely dodged the thrown pen and disappeared back into the kitchen, snickering.

\---

A gentle bell tinkled as Hinata entered the flower shop. He took a deep, cleansing breath in and looked around the shop with a triumphant smile.

Hinata had pretty much just fallen in love with Kageyama's baking abilities. The bread - simple though it had been - was delicious. Meeting Kageyama had been fun too. Hinata grinned. He was kind of glad he had burned his toast.

The office door slammed open, revealing a dark-haired young man with an amazingly intense glare. Another man stood slightly behind. He wore a rueful expression which seemed to apologize before anything bad had even happened - yet.

Hinata's heart dropped.

He was _almost_ glad he had burned his toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago but forgot about it? oops. maybe I'll continue this if I get inspired?  
> also you have no idea how many toast puns I wanted to make. you're welcome.
> 
> and as always, my tumblr is [here!](http://dorkycrows.tumblr.com/)


	2. Smells Like Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing else, Hinata's grand entrance into the bakery that morning had been memorable.

“Oi,” said a grouchy voice. “Get up, will you? I want to close the shop, so unless you want to sleep here…”

Kageyama managed to pry his eyes open to see an exhausted (and obviously irritated) Tsukishima staring down at him. With a groan, Kageyama slumped down further in his chair, rumpling the tablecloth in the process. Tsukishima inhaled sharply and stared up at the ceiling. Kageyama could see how his coworker’s jaw tightened and he couldn’t hold back a smug grin.

“Whatever. I’m leaving. You or Azumane-san can close up for the night, I don’t care,” Tsukishima grumbled. With a huff, he readjusted his bag and trudged out of the bakery, the bell tinkling roughly as the door slammed shut.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Tsukishima was a great baker, sure, but he never failed to get on everyone’s nerves. _Well,_ mostly _everyone,_ he amended. Tsukishima was probably in such a rush to leave because he had a hot date with Yamaguchi or something.

_Ahh, damn it. That would have been a good comeback…_ Kageyama filed it away for later with a smirk. Tsukishima annoyed him, but nothing was better than annoying him right back.

“Oh. Kageyama, are you the only one still here?”

Kageyama pulled himself up from his slouch. “That’s right. Tsukishima was in a hurry to leave,” he replied. He couldn’t help but throw Tsukishima under the bus a little bit… “I can close up if you’d like, Azumane-san.”

His manager chuckled. “You don’t have to act so stiff, Kageyama,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with an uncomfortable smile. “We’re working as equals now, so you don’t have to be so formal with me. ‘Asahi’ does just fine.”

“R-right,” Kageyama muttered, looking away awkwardly. “Asahi…-san.”

Asahi sighed and murmured something quietly, but didn’t argue. “Let’s both close up, okay? Our first day was busy and we had a lot of surprises to work through, but I think we’ve learned a lot.” His voice was confident and passionate. Kageyama was constantly impressed by how Asahi could be shy and gentle one moment and a true leader who took his work seriously the next. Kageyama had never been able to achieve any balance like that…

With a nod, Kageyama ignored his protesting limbs and forced himself to stand. He stretched languidly before turning to Asahi. “Where do we start?”

Asahi smiled. “I can take care of most of it.” Kageyama took a deep breath to protest, which Asahi quelled with a raised hand. “We don’t really have much left to do. I do want to start making more of the pies, though, so would you go ahead and put the fruit filling in the fridge?”

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. He had a sneaking suspicion that Asahi was still trying to give him the easier job here… “Alright, I will. What else should I do?”

Asahi rolled his eyes, but there was no annoyance in the action like there might have been ( _definitely_ would have been) if Tsukishima had done it. “That’s all, Kageyama. Go on! Let’s get this done so we can head home!” He disappeared into the back before Kageyama could argue.

He let a frustrated sigh escape, but retreated to the kitchen to do as he was told.

\---

It was nearly a half-hour later by the time Kageyama and Asahi emerged from the bakery. Kageyama had insisted that they mop the dining room and straighten up the table arrangements before they left, which Asahi had agreed to with his typical uneasy chuckle. While Asahi locked the door, Kageyama looked farther down the road. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he found himself surprised by the lack of activity on the street as a whole. It was only 7:30, right…?

The sky was grayish with dusk and swollen storm clouds, which Asahi eyed warily. “Ah, I hope it isn’t about to start storming,” he mumbled. He turned his gaze towards Kageyama and smiled. “Well, good job today! Get some rest. We have plenty more work to do tomorrow.”

“Right,” Kageyama agreed, feeling awkward under Asahi’s proud smile and words.

Asahi waved and headed left, his footsteps tapping gently on the pavement. Kageyama gave a half-wave in return, but remained rooted to the spot long after Asahi had disappeared from view.

Overall, Kageyama had been pleased with the bakery’s first day. They had gathered a fair bit of customers, mostly during the breakfast and lunch hours. The in-between times were what Kageyama enjoyed most, though – he could focus on baking rather than trying not to scare off customers with a grin Tsukishima had dutifully informed Kageyama was “absolutely terrifying.” Kageyama scowled just remembering how smug Tsukishima had looked.

_Maybe_ he _ought to start dealing with customers! It’s harder than it looks,_ he thought defensively. With a quiet grumble, Kageyama started walking. His mind raced with thoughts of the day. He considered what he wanted to bake the following morning before screeching to a halt, both mentally and physically.

The morning… The morning had been the strangest part of Kageyama’s day, and he found himself wondering if he’d bump into the excitable young man again. What had his name been? Hinata?

Kageyama shook his head. He was just another customer, albeit a strange one. It was nothing to get worked up about.

He looked around to orient himself and immediately gaped.

Kageyama stood in front of a small florist’s shop. _Sugawara’s Flowers,_ the sign read. The lettering was intricate and painted with care, tiny roses weaving around the name. As for the shop itself, the entire sidewalk in front of it was covered in flowerpots. A beat-up silver bike was stuck between a smaller sign and the glass window, its balance precarious. A glance inside the shop itself revealed softly-colored flowers in a variety of hues. For such a small shop, it was quite impressive and – dare he say it – _cute_.

_Why did I come here?_ Kageyama wondered. This was definitely in the direction opposite his home; he should have been going the same direction Asahi had, yet he had gone right and not even noticed it until his path was obstructed by clay pots. Kageyama frowned at his own absentmindedness. _I must be more worn out than I thought._

Just on the edge of hearing, Kageyama heard a muffled exclamation. He squinted, turning towards the shop. He could have sworn he’d heard-

The door burst open, clanging loudly against the aluminum of the bike. “I _knew_ it! It’s Kageyama-san! From the bakery!”

Hinata’s eyes were glowing, though it seemed like the rest of him was, too, along with the entire surrounding area. His enthusiasm was frankly ridiculous. He glanced back into the shop, gesturing at Kageyama wildly. Two young men were emerging after him, leaving Kageyama feeling increasingly uncomfortable. What kind of stories had this guy been telling about that lousy wheat bread?!

“Ah, so the magic baker isn’t a myth, then?” the dark-haired man said, looking Kageyama up and down with an appraising grin. “Or is he just yelling at the first guy he sees on the street?”

Hinata let out an exclamation of disbelief. “Daichi-san! You don’t believe me?!” He sounded genuinely heartbroken. Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I don’t know about magic,” Kageyama grumbled. “But I _am_ a baker.”

Hinata _beamed_ , as if Kageyama had said it just to come to his rescue or something. Which he _hadn’t_ ; he was just being honest!

Daichi just shook his head. “Fine, Hinata. I’ll believe that there was a baker now, but that still doesn’t excuse you being late.” He looked back to Kageyama. “Sorry about his… _enthusiasm_.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but compare Daichi’s tone to that of a begrudgingly-affectionate father. “Er… It’s fine,” he responded stiffly. The other young man giggled, which left Kageyama baffled. Had he said something strange by accident? God, he was _so_ tired of dealing with people today… Sleep had never sounded like a more beautiful idea.

“Well, go ahead and talk to your friend, Hinata. Daichi and I will finish cleaning up. Make sure you head home before it starts storming, alright?” The silver-haired man put a gentle hand on Hinata’s shoulder and smiled at him.

Hinata nodded quickly. “Alright, Suga-san!”

Daichi and Suga – Sugawara, he assumed – retreated back into the shop, murmuring to one another and walking side by side. _Closely_ side by side, Kageyama noticed. As if he could feel Kageyama’s curious gaze, Sugawara glanced back with a gentle yet somehow devious smile. Kageyama blushed, somehow feeling caught, and stared determinedly down the street at nothing.

“So what brings you here, uh… Kageyama-kun?” Hinata had to peer at his nametag, but there was something endearing about the way he said his name. Uh. Not really _endearing_ , but- whatever.

Kageyama just shrugged, still finding the empty street exceptionally intriguing. “Just Kageyama is fine,” he muttered absently. It took him a moment before the words sunk in, and when they did he was blushing again. “I-if you want! It just feels awkward, is all. My boss- well, he’s my manager- was just saying how-!”

“Alright, Kageyama! You can just call me Hinata, too!”

Kageyama’s rambling stuttered to a halt. Hinata was smiling widely at him. _Is he fazed by anything?!_

“Okay,” Kageyama said warily. “And I don’t know why I came. I’m pretty tired, so I guess I just… got lost.” He clenched his jaw. True as it was, it still sounded like some sort of flimsy excuse to Kageyama’s ears. He hoped Hinata didn’t think so, although he wasn’t entirely sure why it mattered to him.

Hinata hummed, nodding. “Mm, I have days like that too! My mind just goes blank and I get so worn out that I walk home _really_ slow and I sometimes end up in the complete wrong place! Usually late, too.”

“Late, huh?” Kageyama mused. “I guess you did end up late to work, then?” he asked, nodding back towards the shop. He was fairly sure Daichi had confirmed as much, but Kageyama didn’t mind hearing Hinata say it.

“Yeah, but just barely! I should have eaten faster, so it’s not your fault. That bread really was great, by the way!”

“You ought to come back sometime and get something that’s actually good,” Kageyama said. “That bread was nothing special. We’ll have all sorts of stuff tomorrow. ”

Hinata’s eyes widened along with his grin. “Ooh! That sounds awesome! Are you open around lunchtime, too?!”

Kageyama shifted his weight, some vestige of a smile on his face. He tried to quash it before it freaked out any passing children. “Of course,” he said, then more quietly, “Idiot.” He blushed, realizing that that derisive nickname had come out _awfully_ affectionate. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ He covered his face with a hand, groaning. “I’m sorry, I’m so exhausted-”

“It’s a date!” Hinata cut in cheerily.

A _what_?! “A _what_?!” Kageyama exclaimed, eloquent as always. His face was definitely bright red now.

Hinata gave him a confused stare before his eyes suddenly widened. “What?! Ah- Um! Not like _that_! Jeez, B-Bakageyama…” His voice dropped to a mumble on the supposed nickname.

Both parties were clearly embarrassed now. Kageyama could just imagine Sugawara and Daichi snickering at them from inside the shop…

“Well, either way,” Kageyama muttered quickly. “We have some pretty good lunch food. I really like making the meat buns.”

Hinata seemed relieved by the subject change, and the conversation immediately lost its tension. “Meat buns are the best!” he cried. “I’ll definitely come during lunch, so make sure you make lots!”

“Dumbass, of course I will!” Kageyama complained. He felt another smile tug at his lips. Strange though Hinata was, he was somehow entertaining to talk to. Kageyama sighed. Maybe…? No, that was stupid.

“What’s up?” Hinata suddenly said. He was peering at Kageyama’s frown with a frown of his own, although Hinata’s was decidedly more confused.

“Wh- Nothing. I was just…” Kageyama stared at his feet. “Nothing,” he repeated.

Hinata huffed, but let it go. “Well, I’ll be there tomorrow! Count on it!” he said. The determination in his eyes urged Kageyama to believe it, and he was startled by his intensity.

“Alright,” he said, trying for nonchalance. He was a bit excited, though. At least he had one customer he knew he wouldn’t have to force himself to act pleasant in front of. Hinata didn’t seem phased when Kageyama called him a dumbass, which was pretty shocking and definitely refreshing.

Hinata smirked suddenly. Kageyama was immediately reminded of the smug look Sugawara had thrown over his shoulder as he had walked away. The similarity was unsettling. “It’s a date!” Hinata sang, grinning widely.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dumbass,” he said. He absolutely _did not_ laugh. It wasn’t even that funny…

“ _Oooh_! You _laughed_! I knew you weren’t always grumpy, _no one_ can be grumpy all the time! Except for Daichi-san when I’m late for work, _then_ he’s grouchy all day…”

Kageyama spluttered. “I _didn’t_ , idiot! There was nothing funny about that! You’d have to come up with a way better joke than that to make anyone laugh.”

Hinata shook his head stubbornly. “I know you laughed! You can’t convince me otherwise.” He paused. “But fine! Tomorrow I’ll make you laugh for sure! Just wait!”

“You definitely won’t,” Kageyama argued, his feet already carrying him away. He’d win this argument one way or another, even if he had to run away from it.

He heard a clanging behind him. When he turned to identify the cause, Hinata had extricated the bike from its cranny and was aiming it towards Kageyama. He paled. Escape was apparently not going to be an option after all.

“You’re going home this way, right?” Hinata called. “I’m coming with, and I’m gonna tell jokes the whole time. Just you wait!”

Kageyama started to run. “Like hell, idiot!” he shouted back. It was a challenge, and deep down he knew it. Seeing Hinata’s affronted and gasping face was worth it, though.

Somehow, apparently, Kageyama had gone from being amused by this short whirlwind blustering through his workplace to exchanging banter with him. Against his better judgement, he smiled to himself. He minutely slowed his running pace. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hear Hinata make an absolute fool of himself trying to tell jokes.

At least, that’s the reasoning Kageyama gave himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Hinata’s grins were singlehandedly winning him over.

_Fine_ , Kageyama thought. _Maybe Sugawara-san was right. Maybe he_ is _sort of becoming my friend…_

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel an unrelenting eagerness to make the best meat buns in existence tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been MONTHS, but I finally got inspired to continue this! if you stuck around through that hiatus, thank you! ;u;  
> more will (probably) come, and hopefully not after half a year! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> feel free to come yell at me to _actually_ write on my [tumblr!](http://dorkycrows.tumblr.com/)


	3. Smells Like Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arrives for his lunch.

“You really _are_ daydreaming about him, aren’t you?”

Kageyama had to take a deep breath to convince himself not to strangle Tsukishima. It would reflect badly on the bakery, and he didn’t want to leave Asahi with a pile of paperwork if things ended up that way.

“Don’t you have pies to bake, Tsukishima?” Kageyama ground out, his teeth clenched.

“Oho? So you aren’t arguing? Interesting,” Tsukishima mused. He chuckled. “ _Very_ interesting.”

Kageyama bit the inside of his mouth to keep from shouting. The customers would probably not appreciate sudden outbursts. “The _pies_ , Tsukishima. The people are waiting.”

Tsukishima was still chuckling, but he went back to the kitchen with an “okay, okay” drifting after him.

Kageyama _wasn’t_ daydreaming. He was just excited to see Hinata. His friend. That’s all.

Really.

Kageyama wasn’t sure if he could even convince himself. He groaned. _What the hell is wrong with me…_

\---

Hinata burst into the flower shop, panting. His bike clattered to the ground; he had carelessly abandoned it on the pavement in his haste to arrive. He hurried to the desk nestled in the corner.

Suga raised an amused eyebrow at the winded delivery boy. “You’re back early,” he commented. He plucked a nearby peony from its vase, carefully adding it to the arrangement he was working on. “About twenty minutes earlier than usual, actually.”

Hinata nodded quickly. “Yes! Can I- take lunch break- early?” he exclaimed between breaths.

_Ah_. Suga smirked slightly, but he turned his face back to his flowers so that Hinata wouldn’t question him. “Hm, why not? Just don’t tell Daichi that I let you go, okay?” he said. He gave Hinata a signature wink.

“Right!” Hinata’s eyes were glittering with glee. “Be back later!” He shot out of the shop almost as quickly as he had come in, the bells on the door jingling roughly after him.

Suga smiled gently. “Have fun!” he murmured, a quiet chuckle following his words.

Daichi emerged from the back room’s door, his brow furrowed and a stray petal in his hair. “Did a customer just come in? I could’ve sworn I heard talking.”

Suga shrugged noncommittally and smiled widely. “No customers here,” he replied.

\---

Every time the bakery’s door swung open, Kageyama found himself glancing up. It was ridiculous and illogical, he knew, especially since there was no reason at all for Hinata to show up any earlier than lunchtime.

Nevertheless, Kageyama allowed himself to excitedly look up – and be subsequently disappointed – every time it happened. It was no harm done, really, although he had to put up with Tsukishima scoffing and chuckling whenever he happened to be close by.

_Why did Asahi-san hire him again?_ Kageyama thought to himself for the ninth time that day. Sadly, Tsukishima was a skilled baker, so he had to grudgingly accept that Tsukishima would be sticking around.

Kageyama sighed, resting his chin on his palm as he looked into the dining room. It was empty thanks to the lull between breakfast and lunch, so the only sound was soft music playing over the speakers and Asahi’s distant humming from the kitchen. The chairs were straightened perfectly. Apparently Tsukishima had too much time on his hands if that was how he was spending it…

“Oi, Tsukishima,” Kageyama called into the kitchen. He knew better than to wait for a reply, so he kept talking. “Come man the register for a little bit, I want to start the meat buns.”

“Oh? Why so eager?” Tsukishima muttered. He wiped his hands on a nearby towel, puffs of flour following his movements. “But fine, I guess I can,” he acquiesced. He rolled his eyes just so Kageyama knew how much the request annoyed him.

“Treat the customers a little better than _that_ , please,” Asahi entreated him, ignoring Tsukishima’s derisive scoff.

Kageyama took a cleansing breath in. His focus was perfect; these would truly be the best meat buns in all of Japan.

\---

Hinata stopped in front of the bakery door, glancing down at his watch. Was he too early? Kageyama hadn’t really given a specific time… He weighed his options. Hinata’s time was limited, of course, but he didn’t want to make Kageyama rush. He shook his head, his doubts flying off with the movement. Even if Kageyama wasn’t ready, Hinata wanted to see him now anyway. He could be _probably_ be patient if Kageyama was actually busy…

He opened the door far more slowly than he had on his first visit, not wanting to disturb the customers. Hinata was shocked to find that the place was empty, but assured himself that it was probably not time for the lunch rush yet. After all, this bakery _had_ to be the most popular one in town by now; Kageyama’s baking was excellent, and Hinata was sure that his coworkers had to be at least similar in skill.

Hinata walked up to the counter with a smile, but it dwindled quickly once he’d glanced around. Only a tall blond stood there. He peered at Hinata from behind black-rimmed glasses, a smug look on his face. It was frankly unnerving. Hinata squirmed.

“Hi! Excuse me. Is-”

“You’re here to see the great King of Wheat Bread, aren’t you?” the young man teased. He laughed. “I could tell. He’s been glued to the place all day waiting for you, Shrimpy.”

Hinata was startled. Somehow, he had minded less when Kageyama had mocked him initially. This guy was just instantly infuriating. “H-hey, what’d you call me?” Hinata demanded. His voice only shook a little.

The blond laughed again, but was cut off by a voice from the kitchen.

“Tsukishima, what did I say about treating the customers nicely?” A man almost as tall as Tsukishima emerged from the kitchen, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Even though it was clear he was angry, there was still something about the way he stood that was inherently gentle. “How about you go finish the rye bread I started, hm?”

Tsukishima scowled, but didn’t resist. The guy from the kitchen was definitely the manager, Hinata decided.

The man stepped up to the counter. “I’m sorry about him. I’m Asahi, the owner. Is there anything I can do for you?” Asahi smiled kindly and a bit apologetically. Hinata was immediately reminded of Suga after one of Daichi’s outbursts.

“Ah, um, yes! I’m here to see Kageyama…?” Hinata said. He felt his face heat up, embarrassed that he was wasting the owner’s time.

Asahi’s smile brightened, much to Hinata’s surprise. “Oh! You must be Hinata-san? Kageyama mentioned you might be coming. He’s just finishing up his specialty in the kitchen, but you’re welcome to have a seat in the meantime. He won’t be long.”

Hinata was _definitely_ blushing now. Kageyama had even told his _manager_ that he’d be coming? Hinata felt strangely important and self-conscious at the same time. “Thank you,” he squeaked.

“Of course!” Asahi grinned. “I’m glad you came by.”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “I love it here! I had some bread yesterday morning and it was amazing! Your bakery is awesome!”

Asahi chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that you think so. It’s been a dream of mine, so…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “But enough about me! Please, take a seat. I’ll let Kageyama know you’re here.” He flashed him a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Hinata stepped over to the closest table, careful not to disturb the tablecloth when he pulled the chair out. The dining room was absolutely pristine, yet comforting and homey at the same time. A small vase sat in the middle of every table, and Hinata tried not to think about Daichi complaining about the fake flowers.

“Hinata,” a familiar voice called. Which was weird, Hinata noticed, because he’d only known Kageyama for a _day_ – how was his voice already familiar?

Kageyama was _almost_ smiling. He was obviously trying to hold it back, which just made him look uncomfortable, but Hinata could still read the sentiment.

“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed. “Sorry I was early. I was just excited!”

A tiny huff of a laugh escaped Kageyama. “Dumbass,” he mumbled. It was clear that was to be Hinata’s nickname, but he didn’t find that he minded. “You aren’t too early. The meat buns will be fresh, at least.”

Hinata fist-pumped, a shining grin on his face. “Hooray!” He hurried up to the counter. “Thank you for making them for me, Kageyama!”

Kageyama stammered, looking away from Hinata’s broad smile. “Ah- well, you’re welcome. I mean, I made enough for other customers too, but-”

“Still!” Hinata insisted. “That Tsukishima guy said you were looking forward to me coming! I appreciate that.” His voice softened slightly, but his smile did not waver.

“Tsukishima, huh?” Kageyama said, his face on fire from Hinata’s sudden tenderness. He glanced back at him. “Sorry you had to deal with that idiot.”

Hinata shook his head. “It’s no problem.” He frowned slightly. “He _did_ call me a shrimp, though. It’s not my fault he’s a dumb skyscraper!”

Kageyama chuckled. “I should start calling him that.”

Hinata giggled at the mental picture. Kageyama was smirking to himself now, and Hinata found it a little charming how amused Kageyama was just from thinking about ways to mock his least-favorite coworker. Hinata looked at the floor for a moment, carefully trying to make sure Kageyama wouldn’t think he was staring at him.

“So,” Kageyama said, falling back into a more professional state of mind. “I’ll go get those meat buns. How many do you want?”

Hinata pondered it. “How about three? Two for now, one for later!”

Kageyama nodded. “Be right back, then,” he said.

Quiet music and the aroma of baking bread wafted through the bakery, and Hinata took a deep, satisfied breath. He was seized by a wish that he could just stay here all day, bantering back and forth with Kageyama, but was immediately mortified by his own thought. Impulsive though he was, Hinata knew better than to think _that_ was realistic! _Still_ , he thought. _Kageyama is really fun to hang out with!_ Hinata pretended he was surprised by this revelation, but the way he had rushed through his early deliveries just to see Kageyama – and eat his delicious baking, of course – was a dead giveaway. He couldn’t trick _himself_.

“Here you are,” Kageyama announced. He held two meat buns on a decidedly classy paper plate in one hand, and in the other a small bag that was carefully wrapped. “The best meat buns you’ll ever taste.”

“Don’t be too confident,” Hinata teased, but the way he was staring at the steaming meat buns betrayed his excitement. He gladly took the plate and paper bag, precariously holding his payment in between his fingers.

“Careful,” Kageyama warned unnecessarily. Hinata stretched his fingers out, nodding to Kageyama expectantly. And if Kageyama’s fingers lingered a bit when he was taking the five-hundred yen from Hinata, well, neither party commented on it.

“Thank you so much!” Hinata said, his bright eyes flicking quickly between Kageyama and his food. He hurried back to the nearby table and wasted no time getting started. The first meat bun was in his hands in a split second.

“Oooh!” Hinata exclaimed after his first bite. In fact, Kageyama was pretty sure he hadn’t even finished chewing. “This ish sho _good_!”

Kageyama shrugged, a satisfied smile flickering across his face. “I told you.”

Hinata didn’t respond, too busy stuffing his lunch into his mouth. Kageyama just watched him eat. He rested his chin on his hand again, an amused smile on his face.

“Ahh,” Hinata sighed happily. He had made quick work of the food and he was tempted to eat the one Kageyama had bagged for him, but Hinata forced himself to be responsible. The last thing he wanted was to be sick when he was doing his deliveries later.

Before Hinata could continue to praise Kageyama on his baking, the door swung open, a pair of customers walking in. Kageyama immediately straightened, resting his hands on the counter. “Welcome, how are you today?”

Hinata tuned out the customers’ response, intrigued by Kageyama’s sudden transition from relaxed to focused. It was truly impressive and maybe a little sad how quickly he stiffened, but Hinata was glad that Kageyama at least felt comfortable around him.

“What are you looking at?” Kageyama said.

Hinata snapped out of his daze. The customers were seated close to the front window, already eating their sandwiches and talking quietly amongst themselves. Hinata hadn’t even realized he had still been staring.

“Oh, sorry. I was just impressed by how focused you got!” Hinata explained, feeling caught.

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s okay,” he mumbled, his eyes elsewhere.

Hinata chuckled shyly. “The meat buns were really incredible, y’know?”

“You said that about the wheat bread, too. I’m starting to think you’d say anything I baked was incredible,” Kageyama teased.

Hinata smiled. “Definitely!”

And just like that, Hinata’s genuine compliments were making Kageyama blush again. “You’re an idiot,” he informed him.

Hinata stood and stretched. “Yeah, I know.” He shot Kageyama a grin. “Want to meet up outside the bakery tonight? I could walk you home again.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, you live closer to here than I do. _I’d_ be walking _you_ home!”

“Then it’s settled!” Hinata said. “I’ll see you later!”

“Ugh, fine,” Kageyama muttered, but the annoyance in his voice was playful at best. With the radiant grin Hinata gave him in return, it was clear that he knew that.

“Bye, Kageyama!” Hinata called, waving as he scooted out the door.

“See you,” Kageyama said back, replying on a whim. He barely held back the ‘dumbass’ he’d wanted to add, but was fairly sure the customers wouldn’t have appreciated it.

A woman shuffled into the bakery after Hinata left. Kageyama took a quick breath. He would see Hinata later, but for now he had to focus.

“Hello, how are you?” Kageyama asked.

The woman smiled cordially. “Fine, thank you. What would you recommend?”

Kageyama paused, but smiled a bit more genuinely. “Well, I’ve been told that the meat buns are incredible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat? you mean it didn't take me fifty years to post another chapter?! (shocking, but true)
> 
> as always, my tumblr is [here!](http://dorkycrows.tumblr.com)


End file.
